The Change
by FluerDelacour
Summary: When Hermione and Ginny go for a day of shopping, will anyone notice them afterward?


**The Change **

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are owned by JKR and her representatives. I do not, on any circumstances, claim them as my own. I may be smart, but I am nowhere close to JKR standards. _

"Hermione! You owe me this!" A girl with red hair screeched at her bushy-haired friend.

"I know Ginny, but I just don't understand why you want to do this!"

"Ahhhh! How many times do I have to tell you this? I want your opinions!"

"Oh alright. We can go shopping tomorrow if your parents say it's alright."

Ginny jumped up and down, and then hugged her friend. She pulled away just as abruptly though.

"No Ron?" Hermione seemed to ponder this for a minute.

"Fine, but you have to tell him."

Ginny was ecstatic. Hermione had arrived a week earlier, but Ginny hadn't spent much time with her friend, for her brother had finally summoned the courage to ask her out the day after she arrived.

Now not only were they going to spend time together, but Ginny was going to spend the money she received for saving the Ministry of Magic at the end of last term.

Ginny had been wanting to go shopping for new clothes ever since she had seen a muggle magazine with models wearing a new style of clothing. She was infatuated with their sexiness, and she knew she wanted to look like that.

Of course she had given up on Harry awhile ago, but that didn't mean she wanted to look bad in front of him. He was going to arrive Sunday. Yet, she wasn't doing this for Harry. She was ready for a change to make people look at her grown up, and this was going to be it.

"Hermione! Ginny! Are you ready to go yet?" Tonks yelled from the bottom stairs of the Burrow.

They had gotten permission to go, but after her parents had talked to Dumbledore they agreed there should be a chaperone. Lucky for them Tonks was available. They were going shopping in muggle London.

"Sorry Tonks. Ron didn't want to let Hermione go." Ginny came running down the stairs with a blushing Hermione close behind.

"Very attached that one is." Tonks smirked. "Alright let's get moving. We're going to have fun today!" She pulled out a bundle of muggle money she had converted for them and divided it between the girls.

"We're going to travel by portkey to a room in the Leaky Caldron." She pulled a rabbits foot from her pocket and put a finger on it, indicating they should do the same.

In and instant Ginny felt a tug of her navel. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor of a hotel room she recognized as the one she and Hermione stayed in the summer before her fourth year.

"Why couldn't we travel by floo?" Ginny whined as she picked herself off the floor.

"Dumbledore thought it would be best if we all traveled at once." Tonks replied.

They were all wearing muggle clothing, so they exited through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron rather then draw attention to themselves.

They arrived at a fashion shop that had the clothing Ginny wanted and more. Ginny was amazed.

"Well here we are. This is the shop you wanted, right?" Ginny was broken out of her state of awe by Tonks' voice.

"Yeah. It's wonderful! I love it!"

"Good! I've been here before on occasion. They have some nice stuff." Tonks said while ushering them inside.

"Ginny immediately went to the skirts. She picked up quite a few black ones, then she spotted a hot-pink, leather mini skirt.

"Hermione, come here!"

Hermione made her way over to Ginny carrying armfuls of clothing. Ginny quickly held the skirt up to her friend. "Oh it'd look so good on you!"

"Don't you think it is a little short!"

"NO!" Ginny replied indignantly.

"Oh alright. Fine. I'll try it on." Hermione conceded after Ginny gave her a look.

Both girls laughed.

Once Tonks, Ginny and Hermione had picked up everything they wanted to try on, they made their way to the fitting rooms.

"Hermione, you go try on the clothes you picked out first so we can see how they look. Then you can go Ginny!"

Hermione nodded and approached the closest dressing room.

After several minutes had passed, Hermione emerged from the room wearing a black skirt that went down to her ankles, but had slits on the sides that went all the way to her thighs. The turquoise halter top she had on exposed her belly button.

A gasp escaped Tonks' lips while Ginny sat speechless. Hermione nervously grasped her exposed stomach.

"W-well, what do you guys think?" Hermione prompted after neither had said anything.

"You look amazing, Hermione!" Tonks finally spoke while Ginny nodded frequently.

"You really think so?" Hermione dropped her arms and turned to examine herself in the mirror. "What would Ron think?"

The mention of her brother snapped Ginny out of her daze, "Are you joking? He'll love it... any guy would!"

Hermione laughed at her friend's statement. "I don't know about that."

"I do. Can you picture the look on Malfoy's face if you showed up at Hogwarts looking like that?"

"I would love to see my great cousin, Draco Malfoy, go gaga over Hermione," Tonks piped in. "I bet his father would kill him if he ever thought a _mudblood_ was gorgeous."

Slowly they went back to their seats so Hermione could finish modeling her outfits.

When it was finally Ginny's turn, she went into the dressing room.

"What should I try on first?" she murmured to herself. She decided to put on a spaghetti-strap, black shirt and a leather, red mini skirt that came complete with a studded belt and chains. She had also picked up a pair of black boots that went to her knees and had really high heels.

She looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time in her life she knew that people would have to recognize her as a women- not a little, ignorant 11-year-old girl.

Ginny cautiously stepped out of the door to await her friends' comments.

"Wow Gin! I love it!" Hermione screeched the moment she exposed herself.

Ginny smiled with glee. "Just think what my mother would say."

"She did inform me to let you two buy whatever you wanted." Tonks answered cheekily to the two girls.

"Did she really?"

"Yeah. She said you guys could use a little fun in your lives. I don't know if she knew what you wanted to get, but this summer has been hard on everyone."

A silence lingered between the three of them until the youngest said something and left to try on a new outfit.

Once all the clothes had been tried on, the girls went to the accessories corner.

Ginny immediately found the hair dye. "Hermione, we should dye our hair!"

"But Ginny, why spend money when we could just use magic?"

"Well I'm not of age and last time I checked you weren't either. My mom would have a fit if I told her I wanted to dye my hair. I don't trust the twins to do it correctly, and dad has been working overtime at the Ministry."

"Ok, but Ginny, I love your hair. Why do you want to dye it?" Ginny gave her friend the "yeah right, you only like it because it's the same color as Ron's" look. "Alright, but what colors should we do?"

"I want mine black. As for you, I think you should put blue streaks in it."

"How long will it stay in for?"

Ginny turned the box over in her hand. "It should last until September."

"What if we don't like it?"

Ginny turned to her friend, astonished at how fast she could forget they were witches. "My mom can take it out if we don't like it!" A look of dawning appeared on Hermione's face.

"Ok. Look at these necklaces!"

After another hour in the store, all the girls made their purchases and stepped out of the shop.

They went into the Leaky Caldron the same way they entered. "I'll be right back. Stay here and don't open the door. I'm going to ask if Tom can send up some food." Ginny gave the slightest of shudders, but nodded with Hermione.

"I can't wait to see what Ron says about our new clothes."

"He'll love yours! I doubt he'll want anyone seeing his little sister in what I bought." That kept them from laughing until Tonks came back.

Tom, the innkeeper, came up with their food shortly after. They ate while Hermione told them about a book she had read before arriving at the Weasley's for the summer.

They said goodbye to Tonks as she gave them the rabbit's foot portkey to return to the Burrow.

They landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs. As Ginny opened her eyes she saw two angry red heads look up at her.

"What are you doing?" Fred exclaimed.

"You nearly killed us." George added.

"Sorry Fred, George! We just got back from shopping." Ginny said.

"I can see!" Fred said as he help up some lingerie. Hermione's face went red and quickly grabbed it out of his hands and quickly stuffed it in a bag. "Well it seems our little brother could be getting more action then we thought." This caused Hermione to go even redder.

"I think we can make her a real Weasley with that blush, even if ickleronniekins doesn't make her one." George added.

Fred and George shook with silent laughter for a few minutes. "Well you two could get off of us now!" one of them said as soon as their laughter died down.

Hermione and Ginny quickly got up and murmured their apologies. They rushed up the stairs to finish their transformations.

"Calm down, Hermione! You're almost done." Ginny was getting annoyed by her friend's constant squirms to look in the mirror.

"Easy for you to say. Your hair is already done!"

"Well yours would be too if you would quit moving."

After about twenty more minutes, both girls' hair looked different and they were both happy about the results. They had locked themselves in Ginny's room after her father conjured a sink they could use. They didn't want anyone seeing them until they were completely done up.

They painted each others nails black before going to bed, so they would be awake when Harry arrived the next morning.

Once Ginny had woken the next morning, Hermione was already getting dressed in the turquoise shirt and black shirt she had tried on yesterday. "Hey, hurry up! I have to get ready too."

Hermione jumped at Ginny's voice. "I didn't know you were up. I'm almost finished."

"Ok." Hermione finished in ten minutes. Ginny told her to go wow Ron, and that she would be down in a minute.

Ginny descended the stairs after she heard voices in the kitchen greeting Harry.

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped when they saw her. Harry just looked at her through his piercing green eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Hermione seemed to have found her voice as she yelled at Ginny.

"What?" she replied in innocence.

"_What_!What do you meant _What_? You're wearing a Weasley jumper and pants, and you're hair is red!" Ginny smiled and looked at her hands. The only trace of the Ginny from yesterday was her black nails.

She looked back up. "It wasn't really me."

Harry spoke up before anyone could speak again. "I think she looks good like this!"

"Thank you, Harry. Now what about breakfast?"

Everyone dropped the subject for then and sat down to eat.

The next day Ron and Hermione went off by themselves. Ginny had challenged Harry to play seeker against her.

"What're those two up to?" Harry inquired as Ginny and Harry made their way to the open field used for Quiditch practice.

"They're probably off snogging somewhere."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Ginny turned around. "Ron asked Hermione out the day after she arrived."

"Oh! Well, it's about time." He kicked off into the air.

Ginny released the snitch then did the same.

After three hours of playing they had each caught the little, gold ball three times. They had given each other a run for his or her money.

As they walked back to the burrow they each made their excuses. "I was just rusty." Harry tried only to be countered by Ginny, "I haven't been playing as long as you!"

They called a truce and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I meant what I said yesterday, Gin." Harry spoke.

"You said a lot of things yesterday," Ginny turned to Harry smiling as they stopped by the back door of the Burrow. "Which are you talking about?"

"When I said I like the way you look." Harry said in all seriousness.

Ginny went speechless. "T-thank you, Harry."

"I like you a lot, Gin. You're pretty and smart and wonderful!"

This time before Ginny had a chance to respond, Harry had bent down and embraced her in a kiss. It took a minute before Ginny knew what was happening, but once it registered she was kissing back intensely, and she was holding him so he couldn't pull away.

Little did the new couple know, two sets of identical eyes were watching them from an upstairs window, planning their next prank.

_AN: This was my first ever fanfiction, so I would love it if anyone would reply. It's not my best work, but I got a plot bunny and went with it. Thank you all for reading; I'm very appreciative_


End file.
